I'm not a girl
by Evil Lady
Summary: Songfic to I'm not a girl (not yet a woman). Takes place in the fifth year. It revolves around Hermione and Ginny. Not my best work, but read & review it anyway!


I'm Not a Girl

(not yet a woman)

I used to think I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
That life doesn't always go my way  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize

_Hermione's POV_

"Hermione, books can't get you everywhere in life!" said Harry.  Voldemort was gaining power quickly, and I spent hours in the library, reading every possible book trying to find ways to help.  We were in our fifth year.  Ron was busy working on his Transfiguration skills.  The three of us were requested to assist Dumbledore.  _'You three are the most talented group of witches and wizards in this school.  You have potential to become powerful.  I would like you three to help.  Voldemort won't be expecting me to have fifth years helping me, with the exception of Harry.  Once you three are trained up, you will be our secret weapon.' _ That's what Dumbledore had told us.  Ron was keen on taking the job, it made him feel important, and that was important to him with five older brothers.  Harry accepted immediately, before Dumbledore had even told us what we would be doing.  He wanted to get back at Voldemort, to take back from Voldemort what Voldemort took from his parents.  Harry wanted to kill Voldemort on his own, even though he knew he wasn't powerful enough to do so.  I was reluctant, because we would miss all of our classes, but when I saw how important to everyone it was, I gave in.

"I know Harry, but that's the only way…"

"Hermione you are a great witch!  You have a brilliant mind!"

"Harry, you are the greatest wizard in this school!  You are great without opening a book!  Books are the only way I became top of the class!"

"Hermione, listen to me.  Remember, in our first year, when we were looking for the Sorceror's Stone, and we got to the chamber, with potions and fire?"

"Yes Harry, but that was logic-"

"Exactly, Hermione, logic.  I may be good, but you are way better!  You have a brilliant mind, just like Professor Dumbledore."

"Harry, I'll never be as great as Dumbledore."

"Yes you will, Herm, you have to believe in yourself!"

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl

I looked back up at Harry.  There was a comforting look in his bright green eyes.  Like he wanted to help, but didn't know how.  He didn't know how much his words meant.  He turned back to his work.

"Thanks."  I said.  He looked back at me.

"For what?" he asked, looking confused.

"For everything. For being here when I need you most.  And for making me snap out of my book-trance."

"It was nothing."  He said, and I saw a tiny grin appear on his face.  "That's what friends are for."

There is no need to protect me  
It's time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes

_Ginny's POV_

"Why does everyone think I'm useless?"  I asked Neville, who was trying to find his toad, Trevor.

"Ginny, you aren't useless." Said Neville, who grabbed Trevor.  "Maybe people just think you're still a little girl.  You know, being the youngest of seven."

"Neville, I have been at this school for almost four years.  I came face to face with a Voldemort, or Tom Riddle I mean.  I have seen my share of evil!  They can't protect me now, it's too late for that!  I want to help, Neville, I want to help them!  I can handle it!"

"I know you can, Ginny.  I know you can."

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl

I decided this was it.  I marched up to the library, where Harry and Hermione were.  

"I want to help."  I said.  They both looked up at me.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" asked Harry, who put down his wand.

"I want to help you guys.  I can handle it!  Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it!"

"I don't know… it's pretty dangerous work," said Harry, but Hermione cut him off.

"Let her help Harry.  You're the one who told me I can do anything if I believe in myself.  If Ginny thinks she can do this, then we should let her!"  said Hermione.  Then she turned to me.  "When do you want to start?"

"Now! Tell me what to do!"  Hermione grinned at me.  Finally, people didn't think I was so little anymore.

But if you look at me closely  
You will see it in my eyes  
This girl will always find her way

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl

(I'm not a girl) I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe  
(Not yet a woman) I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah  
(All I need is time) Oh, all I need is time  
(A moment that is mine) That's mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman, no no  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl, ooh  
Not yet a woman

_A/N: I do not like Britney Spears, but I happened to like this song and I thought it'd be a good Hermione or Ginny fic.  I picked both girls because the first verse seems fit for Hermione; the second fit for Ginny!!  If this has been done before, I am sorry, but I didn't take the idea from anyone, I just needed to write something while I wait for reviews on whether or not I should continue 'All for the best' and this is a songfic if you haven't figured it out!  Oh yeah, and this isn't a H/H or G/N fic either!  Everyone is just friends!  I picked Harry to talk to Hermione because I felt like it, and Neville to talk to Ginny because I needed someone else who is coming from the same place she is.  Could I have wrote more? Yes.  Why didn't I?  Because I couldn't write what happened afterwards without turning this into a huge big long novel lol.  _

_Disclaimer: The song "I'm not a girl (not yet a woman) belongs to Britney Spears and anyone else it belongs to.  Ginny and any other HP character belongs to J.K. Rowling, and if you didn't know that then you shouldn't be reading Harry Potter fanfics :P The only thing belonging to me is my ideas and how I put it together, plus my own creativity!_

**Read and Review!! Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged!  Flames are not welcome and flamers will be slapped with a fish :P**


End file.
